We're from different worlds
by FanficFeels
Summary: Hermione is a muggle and meets Ron, she has no idea that Ron is a wizard. How will Ron tell her about his magic, and how will Hermione accustom to a world that she didn't even know existed?
1. Chapter 1

"So what's this book you wanted Dad?" Ron asked holding his phone up to his ear wandering around the bookstore.

"The beginner's guide to Mechanics." His dad repeated on the other end.

"Right, right." Ron put the phone in his pocket and started his search for the book.

"Where the bloody fuck could you be?" He whispered to himself. After about 20 minutes looking for the book he found it on a top shelf and easily reached up to pick it up. He didn't notice the rather small brunette jumping up to try to get a book of the same shelf.

She wasn't getting very far. "I'm sorry," She placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Would you help me get a book down, I can't reach and I noticed you could." Ron turned around and was shocked at what he saw. She was beautiful. Not the type he would expect to be in a bookshop her bushy brown hair fell around her face, her deep brown eyes looked begged him and she gave him a sort of please-help-me-person-I-don't-know look. She really did look like she was desperate.

"Sure.." He muttered. "Erm, which book do you want?" He asked.

"Oh, that book. " She pointed at a rather large book on the top of the shelf. Ron had no problem getting it down and handing it to her. "Here you go." She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you so much." She walked over to the cash register and scanned the book.

He walked over to her. "Erm, I don't think people are aloud to go back here..."

She laughed. "I work here, I was getting a book for this young lady," She pointed at the woman behind Ron.

"Oh sorry.." He said, his face turning the same colour of his hair. He stepped back behind the lady so she could pay for her book. When she had left Ron walked up to Hermione and gave her the book in his hand. "Are you a mechanic?" She asked out of interest.

"Oh, gosh no. It's for my dad, he's into all this machinic stuff." He told her, passing her a 20 pound note.

"Ah, I see. Well here's you change, your receipt in the bag. We hope to see you again." She gave him a friendly smile and handed him the bag. Their hands touched slightly and Ron instantly felt sparks and judging by the look on her face, she did too. Ron gave her a little grin and left the shop. He would definitely be coming back here and not for the books.

**Just a little chapter to get me started, they will be longer and I will update tonight. Review pleaseee.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron couldn't stop thinking about that girl from the store. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he's never felt this way about another person, especially someone he didn't even know. All he knew was that she worked in a bookstore, she had bushy brown hair, which he found so alluring, and those deep chocolate eyes and that gorgeous smile that made his insides melt. "Ron?" His dad said snapping his fingers in front of Ron's face.

Ron blinked and looked up to his dad. "Yeah?" He said cluelessly he had totally forgotten that he was talking to his dad.

"I said where is that bookstore, I need another book." Ron jumped out of his chair. "I'll go if you want!" Any chance to go and see that girl again.

His dad was obviously taken back at Ron's enthusiasm. "Okay then. I suppose that would be easier, that's if you don't mind?" He made sure.

"No, no dad. It's no trouble. What do you need?"

* * *

Hermione sighed as she placed a book in its correct place on the shelf. She couldn't get that Tall dashing redhead out of her head. Just thinking about him made her stomach tingle and her head fuzzy. She didn't even know his name, her head would constantly tell her But part of her didn't care. She kept thinking of how his eyes sparkled and his hair, _Oh lord, his hair._ SHe thought. She had never seen anything like it before. It was just hair but just the way he wore it and the color made his eyes stand out even more. What was she doing? She didn't know him, so why couldn't she get him out of her head?

She tried to forget the red headed stranger and went back to work, helping a customer find a book. She heard the bell go off at the door indicating that someone had just walked in her eyes lit up when she saw it was the stranger she had been thinking about minutes before, she quickly put her head down and finished writing.

Ron looked around pretending to look for the book his dad had asked him to buy but really he was looking for that girl. From the corner of his eye he saw he hunched over a desk, scribbling on a piece of paper. He couldn't see her face but he knew it was her from her hair. He soon remembered that he was here for a reason and not to stare at this girl so he quickly started to look for the book his dad wanted. He tried really hard to focus on finding the book but kept turning around to catch a glance of Hermione. This did not go unnoticed by her.

After 10 minutes she noticed that he hadn't left yet and she saw him look at her and their eyes met across the room. Like in the movies. _How incredibly corny. _She thought. He looked away almost instantly. Hermione stuck over to him and stood behind him. "It's funny, you've been here for nearly half an hour, stealing glances at me and yet you haven't even come up to me and asked my name."

Ron froze and slowly turned around. "Oh," He scratched the back of his head. "You noticed that huh?"

Hermione laughed slightly. "How could I not?"

Ron's whole face turned bright red. "S-Sorry.." He muttered.

"Don't be. It's actually quite flattering when an attractive man constantly looks at you."

Ron smirked. "So you think I'm attractive?"

"It's Possible." Hermione smirked back at him.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." He held out a hand for her to shake.

"Hello Ron Weasley. I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." She took his hand and shook it.

"Say Hermione, would you like to go and grab a cup of coffee? There's a cafe just across the street and I'd love to know you a little better." He offered.

"I would love to Ron, Lucky for you, I'm on my break." She smiled at him and he felt his insides melt.

* * *

"So do you have any siblings?" Hermione asked sipping on her tea.

"Yeah I have 5-...I mean 4 brothers, and one sister." He told her, with a gut wrenching feeling in the pit if his stomach.

"You said 5, what happened?"She asked him, worry edged into her face.

"My brother F-Fred, he...um..was killed in war..." He had tears in his eyes and was a little emarest that he was crying infront of Hermione. She reached out and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry." She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb and that sent shivers up his back.

He shrugged. "You know, things like this happen. At least he was fighting for something he believed in." He paused. "So tell me about you."

Hermione sighed. "Well, unlike you, I have no siblings, I'm an only child, you see, I never really had any friends, I still don't really." She looked down into her cup.

"Well after today, I consider you my friend, so here, You've got one attractive friend." He winked at her.

"Are you still on that?" She asked blushing.

"Oh, yeah I'm not going to let that one go for a long time." He said smirking at her.

"So we're going to be friends for a long time?"

"I hope so, I like talking to you Hermione, Even if I've only officially known you for an hour."

"I like talking to you too, You're very easy to talk to." Her watch started beeping. "Oh, I'm sorry but I have to go. My break is over." She got up and collected her coat. "It was very nice meeting you Ron." He got up as well and hugged her.

She blushed fiercely. "W-Well I have to um..go..I'll see you later?"

"I'll come back tomorrow, same time same place?"

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Y-yes. That would be lovely. Goodbye." She walked out of the cafe and over to the bookstore.

Ron sighed. This girl was something totally different. She honestly was. She was the definition of perfect. He was left the cafe, but not before leaving a tip. He went behind an alley and was about to disparate back home when he remembered his dad's book. "Oh shit!" He said before He ran back to the bookstore to get it.

* * *

**Like I said, longer chapters. I hope it's ok. Please, please please review.**

**Oh and Ron is 20 and Hermione is 21.**


	3. Chapter 3

So for the last month or so Ron and Hermione would meet at the cafe and talk. Ron was growing more and more fond of her. He would always have a smile on his face when he was with her. She was keen, witty, smart as fuck, he wasn't even going to get into how beautiful she was. She was, in one word, Perfect. He desperately wanted to ask her on a date but was scared she was going to say no and then he would have lost her forever. He sat at the table with a issue of the daily Prophet in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

He was soon joined by Harry, his room mate. "Sooo, who's the girl?" He asked with a smug face.

"Girl? What are you on about now Harry?" He took a sip of his coffee, knowing who exactly Harry was talking about.

"That girl you were walking with through the Tesco with, whom did you think I meant, your mum?"

"How the fuck do you know I was in the shop? Are you stalking me Potter?" He joked.

"I went to get some milk, since someone," He gave Ron an obvious glare. "Forgot to get it when I asked, and I saw you with some brunette girl. She's pretty."

"Pretty? Mate that's not even the word to describe her." Ron had a dreamy look in his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes and made gagging noises. "So who is she? New girlfriend? Old one? What?"

"Nah, she's just a friend."

"But you want her to be more." Harry said knowingly.

"What? No! Sh-she's just a friend..."

"Ron you tosspot, I've known you for 9 years, are you seriously going to _try_ to lie to me?" He raised his eyebrow.

Ron huffed. "Okay! I want her to be more! I can't get her out of my head. I've known her a little over a month and I already feel like I need her to live." He pushed his hair away from his face.

"Just ask her out."

"You think it's as simple as that?! It could ruin our friendship and make everything...weird and then she'd never speak to me again."

"And you know this how?" Harry asked.

"Because she's out of my league by miles." Ron sighed.

Harry stood up and took the paper from Ron's hand. "Well I think you should go for it, What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could say no." Ron mumbled.

"She could also say yes. Don't forget that." He patted Ron on the back and walked back to his room.

_He's right, she could say yes..._

* * *

Ron walked into the little cafe, his eyes searching for Hermione. He finally found her but soon saw that she was not alone. A man, about Ron's age, was sat in Ron's place. He was a good looking guy, Black hair, brown eyes. From the look of him he worked out quite a lot. The man reached over and kissed Hermione's hand and Ron grabbed tight onto the bouquet of flowers he had just bought for her so hard that he had ended up snapping some of the stems. But he didn't give two shits about that.

He took a breath, told himself to calm down and walked over to the pair. "Ron!" Hermione hopped out of her seat to hug him. He instantly forgot why he was so angry and just held onto her, inhaling her sweet scent. She however broke away to quickly for Ron's liking and looked at the man. "Ron, this is Thomas. Thomas this is Ron. My best friend." She smiled at the pair.

Thomas took Ron's hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ron." Ron gave him the best fake smile he could put on and shook Thomas' hand back, maybe a little too pulled his hand back. "I must say Ron, you have a very...firm handshake." He said massaging his hand.

_If you think my handshakes' bad wait until you feel my fist making contact with you face you wanker. _Ron kept the fake smile on his face and shrugged. Thomas smiled back at him and said goodbye to him and Hermione. Ron watched him walk out of the cafe before sitting down across from Hermione. "So who was he?" Ron said messing with a petal on a rose.

"Oh, He's a friend. He's taking me out tonight." She beamed at him.

Ron's heart sank. He knew someone like him would never have a chance with her. Why did he even think he had a slightest chance. "I see." Ron murmured looking down at the table. He coughed and stood up. "Well, I-I have to go."

Hermione looked up at him clearly confused. "But you just got here." She told him.

"I know that!" He snapped, unable to control his anger any longer.

"Excuse me? Don't use that tone with me Ronald Weasley!" She jumped up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hermione, I already have a mum, I don't need another one so stop talking to me like I'm a fucking child!" He bellowed.

"Maybe if you didn't act like a child I wouldn't have to talk to you like one and we could have an actual adult conversation!" She blew the hair that had fallen in front of her face away.

"Oh what? Like the one's you have with you precious Thomas?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yes actually! Unlike you he is mature, has manners, he is rich and successful-"

"Then why don't you go and fucking marry him then if he's so bloody perfect!" He threw the Roses at her feet and stormed out leaving her alone and crying.

* * *

Ron stormed into his flat and smashed his fist against the wall. _Who the fuck does she think she is?! Acting as though she's my mum! I don't fucking need her! _But then a small voice in Ron's head said, "_Why are you lying to yourself? You know you need her.."_ Ron slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. Why was he so stupid? He didn't mean to snap at her and then start and argument. He was pissed at himself, not her.. He'd got jealous over nothing and now he could have lost her forever. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He said to himself.

Harry came out of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel. He obviously didn't hear the noise Ron made. "I take it from you face expression it didn't go well." Harry sat next to him on the floor.

Ron shook his head unable to speak. "Did she say no?" Harry asked.

"I didn't even get a chance to ask her. Some wanker asked her first." Harry gave him a confused look.

"Some guy was already there and had asked her and I got pissed and we got into a fight." Ron explained.

Harry put an arm around Ron. "Sorry mate, I really am. I know how much she means to you." Ron nodded and picked at his nails. "It don't matter anyway. She would have said no anyway..." He put his face in his hands.

"Awe, is Ickle Ronniekins in wove?" Harry asked taking the piss in an attempt to make Ron smile. It worked.

"Shut the fuck up." Ron laughed and pushed Harry off him.

* * *

Hermione on the other hand was not laughing with her best friend in face she was curled up on her couch, hugging onto a pillow. How had she been so stupid? She didn't mean to talk down to him, he was just being so silly. So what if she was going on a date with another guy? He wasn't her boyfriend, not matter how much she wanted him to be. She looked at the Roses that were in lap. _Why did he have Roses with him? Were they for me? Oh no, They must have been. I've really fucked things up now haven't I? Well done Hermione. _She thought bitterly. She looked at the clock and relised that she needed to start getting ready for her date with Thomas, but she really did not have the energy. _Would it be rude if I call and cancel? No. Of course not, he'd understand. I'll just say I'm under the weather._

She picked up the phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" He said.

"Thomas? Hi, it's Hermione. I'm so sorry but I can't go out tonight. I'm a little under the weather." She coughed to make her lie a little more believable.

"Oh, I see. Well it's fine, if you're ill I wouldn't want you to make yourself worst. Call me when your better." He put the phone down and Hermione sighed. That was one problem off her chest. Now all she had to do was sort this whole mess out with Ron.

She had to tell him how she felt. Even if that meant losing him. She jumped off the couch and rushed to her room.

* * *

When she reached his house she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard whispers and a thumping noise. A very dizzy and a very drunk Ron opened the door and smiled at Hermione. "'Mioneeeeee! Wha you doin here?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

She sniffed him. "Are you Drunk Ronald?"

"Yup. So very very drunk, and you wanna know why?" Hermione opened her mouth to reply when Ron beat her too it. "It's because of yoooou." He pointed a shaking finger at her chest.

"Me? What could I have possible done to put you in this state?!" She put her hands on her waist.

"Because you're going on a date with that wanker. It should be me. You should be with mee, I can make you happier than he ever could." He paused. "Why don't you like me back Hermione?" He asked sadly.

"W-Who said I didn't?"

"So you do?" He asked hopefully. Hermione nodded shyly. She knew this wasn't the right way for them to confess their feelings but she couldn't help smile at the fact that they were out there.

He lifted her up by the waist and spun her around the corridor. "You don't know how happy I am right now." He laughed.

"I can guess."

"Ron? Ron where the fuck are you?" Harry asked walking around the living room. He finally saw Ron and Hermione in the corridor and walked-or stumbled- over to them both. "I take it you two are together?"

Hermione smiled down at Ron. "I suppose we are."

"MyNameIsHarry." He said all at once. "You?"

"Hermione granger." She replied, her feet finally making contact with the ground.

"He loves yooou, you know." Harry told her with a smirk on his face.

Hermione chose not to say anything because she knew that they were both incredibly drunk. How they were both still conscious she'd never know. "Harryy, Shut the hell up or I'll stupify your arse." Hermione looked at Ron with a confused expression. "Stupify? What on earth is that?" She asked.

"Oh! It's nothing, Right Ron." Harry gave Ron a serious glare and Ron nodded in response. "Nothing, don't worry about it. You wanna come inside?" He asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I don't want to impose, I'll just come back tomorrow." She quickly said.

He held a hand up. "No, no, You have to stay. It's too dark to go home. I'll drop you off in the morning. Now come onnn." He took her hand and lead her into the living room where he clasped on the couch and pulled Hermione down with him. She lifted her head to see that Harry and fallen asleep on the floor. She had to smile at them both. She knew that they must have been extremely good friends. She looked at Ron once more before falling asleep herself in his arms. She was happy.

**This is my longest chapter ever. I know it's not that great but I hope it's okay. Please review and I'll try to update another story tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ron woke up with a splitting headache. _What happened last night?_ He stumbled up and saw Harry sitting on the table, head in hands. "Mate, what the fuck did we drink last night?" He asked joining his friend.

"About 4 bottles of Firewhisky." He moaned. "You got the hangover potion?" Harry asked.

Ron stood up and walked over to the cupboard to retrieve it when Hermione came up behind him. "Hey there." Ron turned around to see that she was in nothing but one of his old t-shirts. Had they done something last night? _Oh no._

"Ermm...hey.." He scratched the back of his head and picked up the potion then tossed it to Harry. "There you go, save me some!" He then turned to Hermione. "Um..I don't mean to be rude but where-where are your clothes?" He pointed at her body.

Hermione looked down at what she was wearing. "Oh, you fell asleep on me and this morning I smelt horrible so Harry suggested I have a shower. My clothes are in the washing Machine, His idea." She took a whiff of him. "You should go and have one too, you stink."

Ron grinned at her. "Oh is that right?" He grabbed her and squeezed her, spinning around on the spot.

"Ron! Ron you stink get off!" She laughed trying to free herself from his grip. Ron finally, after a few moments, let her go and walked into the bathroom.

Hermione smiled as he walked. She couldn't believe what happened last night, and how it happened. She walked over to Harry and sat next to him. "Are you feeling better?" She asked.

Harry rubbed his face lazily."Much."

"You were very drunk last night. The both of you." She glanced over to the bathroom before looking back at Harry.

"Ron needed cheering up." Harry shrugged. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Was he really that drunk because of me?" She asked feeling guilty.

"Yup." Hermione looked down at her hands. "Only because he cares about you too much and was crushed when you and whats-his-face were suppose to go on a date."

"I see." That didn't make her feel better in the slightest.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. At least you two are -sort of- a thing." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"You two must be great friends for you to let him get that drunk." She said smiling at the memory of last night.

"We're best friends. We've been through everything together, I couldn't ask for a better friend than him." He said sincerely.

"I hope you two aren't saying anything bad about me." Ron said walking into the room. Hermione turned around and her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of Ron. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was all messy and stuck to his handsome face, but the thing Hermione couldn't take her eyes of was his body. She never knew that Ron worked out or that he was that fit. She had a sudden urge to pounce on him. Ron noticed Hermione staring. "See something you like?" He smirked.

"Don't get cocky Ronald Weasley." She smirked back.

Harry threw the hangover potion at him. "I'm guessing you came in for this?" Ron caught it easily and downed it all in one, pulling a face at the horrid taste. "Great, now I have to go and buy another bottle thanks Ron." Harry said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry but what on earth is that?" Hermione asked, staring at the bottle, trying to see what it said.

"Oh this? It's nothing, just something...my mum makes for hangovers. No big deal." He tossed the bottle in the bin. He wasn't lying really, his mum did actually make this for him and Harry.

Hermione was skeptical. "Okay." She said not completely believing him.

Harry got up out of his seat. "Well I better go, I have to go and meet Ginny." He smiled at the thought of his girlfriend. "I'll just..leave you two to talk..." He grabbed his coat from the back of the couch and quickly left the apartment. Leaving Ron and Hermione in complete silence. "About last night." They both said.

"You go first." Hermione laughed.

Ron scratched the back of his neck. "Firstly I'm sorry for letting you know about my feeling's like..well that. That was not how I planned it at all. And I'm so sorry for snapping at you for nothing. I was just pissed at myself. I shouldn't have took it out on you."

"No, It's completely my fault. Maybe if I stopped acting like your mother we'd get along better. I honestly don't mean to Ron. I do however have one question.." He gestured for her to continue. "Were those roses for me?"

"Y-Yeah actually.." He said nervously.

Hermione smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

"I remember you telling me that roses were your favourite flower so you know..." Hermione placed her hand over his and she leaned in and kissed him very quickly on the mouth, biting her lip as Ron blinked, bemused, processing what had happened.

"I'm sorry, that was very in-" She was cut of by Ron's lips crashing onto hers. She ran her hand through his soft wet hair and he held her face, stroking it slightly. It was Hermione who broke the kiss. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and felt her insides melt. "I quite like kissing you Mr Weasley. " she said.

"I like kissing you too Miss Granger." He said giving her his best grin. "So does this make you my girlfriend?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yes. This makes me your girlfriend." She smiled up at him and planted another kiss on his lips.

**Wooo they're together! Review pleaseeee. **


End file.
